Eater
by FreCous
Summary: Dunia ini dipenuhi oleh makhluk aneh bernama Khisin. Dan tugas Eater untuk membasmi mereka. Naruto bersama Sakura yang menjadi senjatanya, melakukan perjalanan panjang sampai mereka sampai di Konoha. Sebuah sekolah yang mendidik para Eater untuk bertarung. Musuh lain mulai bermunculan!/Maybe9-12Chap/AU,OC,OOC,Absurd/NS!(BadSummary)


**Summary :**

Dunia ini dipenuhi oleh makhluk aneh bernama Khisin. Dan tugas Eater untuk membasmi mereka. Naruto bersama Sakura yang menjadi senjatanya, melakukan perjalanan panjang sampai mereka sampai di Konoha. Sebuah sekolah yang mendidik para Eater untuk bertarung. Musuh lain mulai bermunculan!/Maybe 9-12Chap/AU,OC,OOC,Absurd/NS!^^(BadSummary)

...

Jiwa adalah hal penting yang dimiliki manusia. Dan jiwa merupakan makanan untuk para Khisin. Khisin? Ya. Makhluk aneh yang bisa berwujud apa saja, mulai dari hewan, tumbuhan, bahkan ada yang menyerupai manusia. Mereka memakan jiwa manusia untuk hidup dan menambah kekuatan bertarung. Disinilah Eater diperlukan, untuk melindungi manusia. Orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan khusus mengendalikan sebuah senjata. Bukan senjata bisa, mereka hidup dan bisa makan seperti manusia. Aneh? Ah. Tentu saja, karena dunia ini sudah jauh berbeda dari yang dulu.

 **Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Aneh,Alur-cepat,Gejes,Absurd,OCC,OC**

 **Chapter 1 : Khisin**

Malam semakin larut di Kusagakure. Langit tak berawan menampakan bulan yang menerangi kota selain lampu-lampu jalan yang mulai nampak meredup. Tidak ada yang beraktivitas dan cenderung sepi, karena kota ini cukup sedikit penduduknya dibanding kota lainnya. "Grrr. Makan.. Jiwa.." sosok berbentuk seperti tumbuhan. Gigi-gigi seperti taring terlihat muncul diantara daun yang mengatup membentuk mulut. Tubuh berbatang dengan kaki sulur bergerak diantara dinding beton membentuk lorong itu. "Aku.. Lapar.."

Air liur mulai menetes disela daun yang membentuk mulut itu. "Kyaa! Khisin!" jeritan histeris dari seorang wanita, sedikit meruntuk kenapa dia berteriak tadi. Membuat Kishin berbentuk tumbuhan pemakan serangga itu menoleh karena merasakan getaran dari suara wanita itu. "Makan.."

Dengan rasa takut yang terus menguar, wanita itu berlari sekencang yang dia bisa. Sungguh sial, baru pulang dari bekerja dan dimarahi bosnya, dijalan harus bertemu dengan Kishin. "Sial," dia berbelok ke kanan. Tapi sayang, sulur-sulur dari Khisin itu melilitnya dengan kecang hingga tubuh wanita itu terpotong menjadi bagian yang kecil lalu jatuh ketanah, meninggalkan noda darah pekat dilantai aspal. Sesuatu berbentuk bola putih tiba-tiba muncul dan melayang diudara.

Satu sulur dari Khisin itu menggambilnya dan memasukan dalam mulutnya. Mengunyahnya secara kasar dan menelanya. "Lagi.. Masih kurang.."

"Sudah cukup, Moster jelek!" suara cempreng sosok anak berambut kuning memakai jubah coklat menghentikan gerakannya. "Akan kumusnahkan Kishin sepertimu sampai habis, dattebayo!"

"Sa, hentikan suara cemprengmu itu, Naruto!" gadis berambut pink berpakaian santai yang sejak tadi duduk dipinggiran jalan itu berkata dengan nada kesal. Tapi sedetik kemudian seringai muncul diwajah manisnya.

Naruto memasang wajah cemberut mendengarnya, lalu memandang antusias Kishin yang ada beberapa meter didepannya. "Ayo lakukan, Sakura-chan!" gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu secara perlahan tubuhnya diselimuti oleh cahaya biru. " **Knight Mode!** " dan secara cepat tubuh Sakura berubah menjadi pedang dengan ukiran indah dibagian gagangnya disertai tali berwarna merah sebagai pembatas. Menangkap, lalu memposisikan pedang itu diatas pundaknya.

"Pesta dimulai, dattebayo!" katanya penuh antusias. Berlari cepat, dia menghindari sulur-sulur yang mengarah padanya. Mendarat ditanah aspal dengan mulus, lalu kembali melompat saat sulur lainnya mencoba melukainya dan menimbulkan kawah kecil ditempatnya mendarat tadi. Dengan cekatan, Naruto mengubah posisi pendang dan memotong sulur-sulur yang mengarah kembali kearahnya. Sedikit lengah, lengan kanannya tergores ujung lancip dari sulur itu. Naruto kemudian menggunakan bagian atas tumbuhan itu untuk melompat dan mendarat diatas atap. "Membosankan" gumamnya pelan.

 _Trak!_

Naruto mengkibas-kibaskan pedang yang ada ditangannya dan tersenyum watados "Sepertinya, aku sudah bosan disini" lanjutnya pelan. Secara perlahan, tubuh Naruto diselimuti oleh cahaya oren dan pink yang berpadu apik. Terlihat indah, namun pancaran kekuatan itu membuat siapapun yang merasakannya akan merinding. " **Resonansi : Sakura Wind!** "

Angin yang dihiasi kelopak sakura itu melaju cepat membentuk pisau angin berukuran sedang. Kishin itu mencoba menahannya dengan sulur yang dimilikinya, tapi sulur itu terpotong dan langsung membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua bagian. Memunculkan sebuah bola kecil berwarna merah yang melayang diatas bekas lenyapnya Khisin tadi. Naruto melompat turun dari atap, berjalan pelan kearah bola merah itu. Dia kemudian menelangkupkan kedua tangannya. "Selamat makan!" ujarnya yang setelah itu melahap bola merah itu dengan dua kunyahan lalu menelanya.

Sakura yang sudah kembali kewujud manusianya berdiri disamping Naruto, menatapnya penasaran. "Naruto, bagaimana rasanya jiwa Kishin?" tanyanya sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, membuat beberapa helaian rambut pinknya menutupi wajahnya. "Apa enak?"

"Hm.. Bagaimana, ya?" Naruto memasang mode berpikir ibu jari yang mengelus bawah dagunya, tapi kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura yang masih menatapnya penasaran. Memang, walaupun sudah hampir 3thn menjadi patner Naruto, Sakura belum tahu rasanya jiwa Kishin karena Naruto melarangnya untuk memakannya. Alasannya pasti karena tidak baik dimakan oleh perempuan. Alasan yang aneh menurut Sakura.

 _Cup_

Sakura terkejut saat sesuatu yang lembut menyapa bibirnya. Naruto semakin menekankan bibirnya dengan bibir Sakura, memberikan lumatan-lumatan lembut. Sakura terpejam sejenak, merasakan bibir Naruto. Rasa aneh yang tercampur, itu yang dirasakannya. Serasa seperti lendir, namun manis. 'Jadi, seperti ini rasanya jiwa Khisin?' pikirnya. Jilatan dibibir Sakura, menyadarkannya. Lidah Naruto mencoba mencari cela untuk masuk menginvasi mulut Sakura. Dan sukses mendapat,

 _Bletak_

Sebuah jitakan yang membuat tubuh Naruto langsung berbenturan dengan lantai aspal dibawahnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Baka!" Sakura mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Kau bilang ingin tahu rasanya jiwa Khisin, kan?" tanya Naruto polos sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit berdenyut. Menimbulkan perempatan dijidat Sakura yang cukup lebar itu.

"TAPI TIDAK BEGITU JUGA! SHANNARO!"

 _Buagh_

Tinju dari Sakura membuat Naruto terpental dan mendarat menabrak dinding hingga hancur. "Go-gomen, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak tahu jika kau tidak menyukainya" katanya mencoba berdiri dan menyingkirkan bongkahan batu yang menindihi tubuhnya. Sakura diam menunduk hingga wajahnya tidak terlihat, membuat Naruto semakin merasa bersalah. "Sakura-"

 _Kruyuk_

"Aku lapar" kata Sakura memegang perutnya, mengaruk belakang kepalanya yang gatal. Wajahnya memerah malu, membuat Naruto terjungkal ketanah dengan wajah lebih dulu. "He? Yang benar saja?" kata Naruto sweatdrop, membuat rona merah diwajah Sakura semakin merah seperti tomat.

"Hehe.."

...

Sakura melahap potongan Pizza rasa BBQ yang diambilnya dengan nikmat. Beruntung masih ada kedai 24jam tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka tadi. Yah, walaupun Pizza tidak cocok dimakan tengah malam, Sakura tidak terlalu peduli karena perutnya benar-benar lapar sekarang. Memang sejak malam menjelang hingga saat ini dia belum makan apa-apa untuk berburu Kishin. Mereka sudah menentukan target berburu, tiga jiwa Kishin dalam satu minggu. Awalnya memang cukup sulit, tapi Sakura sudah mulai terbiasa dengan itu. Apalagi, orang yang menjadi patnernya maniak dengan yang namanya latihan.

"Sakura-chan" panggilan dari Naruto, membuat Sakura menatapnya dengan alis terangkat karena mulutnya masih penuh dengan potongan pizza yang dimakannya. "Apa kau tidak merasa jika Kishin mulai berkurang?" tanya Naruto yang kemudian memasukan sesuap ice cream vanila kemulutnya. Menu yang benar-benar tidak biasa untuk kudapan tengah malam. Pelayan yang tadi menulis pesanan mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Sakura menelan Pizza tadi lalu meminum sedikit jus jeruk yang dipesannya. Meletakan telunjuknya dibawah dagu, terlihat berpikir dan kemudian mengangguk. "Menurutku juga begitu. Karena dalam seminggu ini, kita hanya mendapat satu"

"Dan lemah" lanjut Naruto disertai dengusan, Sakura hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Hening untuk sesaat, sampai Pelayan berambut hitam klimis berwajah pucat mendekati mereka dan meletakan sepiring omlate diatas meja yang disambut senyum oleh Naruto. Makanan yang ditunggunya datang.

"Selamat menikmati" katanya sambil sedikit membungkukan badannya. Pelayan bername-tag Sai itu tersenyum palsu –menurut Naruto. "Maaf, menganggu" kata Sai. "Apa kalian bicara tentang Khisin?" tanyanya sedikit mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka. Membuat keduanya menyerngit heran. Sai masih memasang senyum palsunya pada dua pelanggan baru ditempatnya bekerja.

"Jika iya, memang kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos menatap Sai. Sai mengangguk samar. "Tempat ini jadi aman karena pihak Konoha yang membantu untuk membasmi Khisin. Dulu banyak sekali yang pindah dari kota ini, tapi secara berangsur mereka kembali" lanjutnya.

"Konoha?" beo Sakura menatap tidak mengerti pada Sai. "Iya. Sekolah untuk para Eater" ujar Sai mengangguk "Dan kudengar mereka sangat hebat"

Naruto bersidekap. "Menarik" gumamnya.

Sai menatap heran Naruto, sedangkan Sakura melongo. "Ah. Arigatou, Sai-san" Naruto tersenyum menunjuk omlate diatas meja, Sai mengangguk dan mengucapkan salam sebelum meninggalkan keduanya. Sai menghilang dibalik pintu, sebuah seringai lebar terbentuk diwajahnya. Tapi dalam sekejap hilang saat pelayan lain menyapanya. Naruto tersenyum misterius, menyendok omlate yang ada dipiringnya. 'Konoha? Aku jadi sedikit penasaran' pikirnya.

"Naruto! Hentikan senyum mu itu!" kata Sakura, dia merasa merinding melihatnya. Membuat sendok yang akan Naruto masukan kemulutnya mengambang diudara.

"Kalau begini?" Naruto menunjukan cengiran lebarnya. Membuat Sakura cemberut, "Konyol" komentarnya.

"Apa kau tahu tentang Konoha?" tanya Sakura, sedikit heran karena Naruto terlihat sama sekali tidak terkejut mendengarnya atau menunjukan tanda-tanda tidak tahu.

"Hm.." gumam Naruto sambil mengunyah makanannya lalu menelan. "Tidak tahu, memang kenapa?" tanyanya balik dengan watadosnya, membuat Sakura perempatan imager muncul dikepalanya.

"Bakaya–!?"

"Kau mau?" tanya Naruto menyodorkan sendok yang berisi sesuap omlate, membuat Sakura yang akan menjitak kepalanya mengurungkan niatnya dan menatap Naruto dengan alis terangkat. Tangan Naruto masih mengambang diudara memegang sendok. Sang pemilik senjata itu mengerakan sedikit kepalanya, memberi tanda untuk membuka mulut.

Terlihat berpikir sebentar, Sakura kemudian sedikit mencondongkan badanya untuk memudahkan Naruto. "Bagaimana?"

Sakura mengunyahnya perlahan dan menelannya. "Em, enak!" perkataan Sakura membuat Naruto tersenyum "Aku tidak tahu jika omlate seenak ini. Eh!? itu –maksudku, masih lebih enak pizza!" Sakura menjadi salah tingkah dan memalingkan wajahnya, seolah sebal. Naruto terkekeh pelan, teringat saat Sakura pernah mengejeknya karena terlalu banyak makan omlate selain ramen. Ah, padahal Sakura sendiri sangat tergila-gila dengan pizza dan dorayaki. "Ber-henti tertawa!"

"Bwahaha!" kekehan Naruto berubah menjadi tawa saat melihat wajah Sakura yang menurutnya lucu. "Wajahmu lucu, Sakura-chan! Ahah-" Naruto sontak terdiam saat merasakan aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Sakura. Meneguk ludah, Naruto memakan kembali omlate yang dia lupakan sebentar tadi. "Em, lupakan yang tadi"

Helaan napas terdengar dari Sakura yang sekarang menatap sendu kearah luar jendela. "Naruto.."

"I-iya" tanggap Naruto sedikit gagap. 'Mati aku!' batinya horror

Sakura masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sambil mengaduk jus jeruk dimeja."Untuk apa kita hidup?" Naruto terhenyak mendengarnya. "Maksudku, apa tujuannya?" kali ini Sakura menatap Naruto dengan intens hingga matanya menyipit

Hening. Naruto lebih memilih makan dalam diam, Sakura mendengus sebal. Hendak berdiri untuk pergi ke toilet, tapi diurungkan Sakura saat melihat Naruto akan bicara. "Aku bukan orang yang religius–atau apapun itu," kata Naruto menyendok omlatenya yang tinggal setengah. "Yang kutahu, dunia ini memerlukan kita.. Karena itu, kita hidup untuk melindunginya"

"Melindungi.. kah?" Sakura mengulang kata terakhir yang diucapkan Naruto lalu tersenyum samar, dia berdiri. "Ah, aku ke toilet dulu" pamitnya pada Naruto yang mengangguk.

Naruto mendengus, menatap bulan penuh dari tempatnya duduk. "Yah, aku sendiri bahkan masih ragu dengan apa yang ku ucapkan, kurasa Ibu juga begitu kan?"

...

Angin malam menghembuskan helaian syal hitam yang dipakainya. Manik kelamnya menatap tajam sekitar yang merupakan dataran pasir. Melompat turun dari tebing yang tidak terlalu curam dan mendarat dengan mulus dilantai pasir. Berjalan kedepan memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana. Katana yang tersarung apik dipinggangnya bercahaya ungu gelap dan berubah menjadi sosok pemuda berambut blue lebih pendek dari sang raven, mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan sang pemilik. "Huft. Melelahkan.. Bukan begitu, Sasuke?" tanyanya.

"Hn." Tanggapnya singkat, menimbulkan guratan didahi pemuda yang mengajaknya bicara tadi. "Kita sampai,"

"Huh?" menyerngit binggung dia menatap kedepan. Sedikit terkejut karena tidak sadar sudah sampai ditempat yang mereka tuju. Sebuah bagunan tua dengan tiga menara yang melingkar diluar gedung. Terlihat megah dengan lampu gantung yang menghiasi disekitarnya. Dibagian atas terdapat tulisan yang melayang membentuk kata KONOHA diukir besar. Dan entah bagaimana tulisan itu bisa melayang diudara. "Ayo masuk,"

"Ah! I-iya!" jawabnya menyusul sang pengendali yang sudah lebih dulu memasuki daerah sekolah.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **RnR?**


End file.
